Solo su sombra
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: Oz, tu eres Oz, Jack es Jack.. son muy diferentes… y para mi tu lo eres todo…


LOL mi primer fic de pandora terminadoo, tengo muuuchooos otros pero en proceso.. y una novela.. dios! mucho y poco tiempo xD

este Fic, esta basado (masomenos) en le cap 40 del manga asi que si no lo han leido se spoilaran... aun asi lean mi fic *-* si quieren n-nU  
Declaimer: pandora es de la mente maestra de Jun Mochizuki

**Solo su sombra**

El joven Vessalius estuvo pensando, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente… sobre el Abyss, sobre Alice… sobre Gilbert y sabrie. Todo era tan confuso y oscuro, el miedo recorría todo su cuerpo, y la inseguridad de perder a sus seres queridos lo tenía atrapado. No sabía que sentir con respecto a Alice, mucho menos con su fiel sirviente, su persona más preciada en este mundo… después de haber ido a sabrie, no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué tan importante era Jack pasa su lindo sirviente? Por alguna razón este cuestionamiento lo hacía sentir terrible… ¿y si la lealtad Del Nightray era solo una manera de sentirse necesitado…? De recordarle quién fue Jack Vessalius para él, solo una simple sustitución. Esa simple idea le hacía sentirse demasiado mal. No comprendía que era lo que sentía por su mejor amigo, y la idea de no ser tan importante para el cómo creía, le hacía doler el pecho… y sentir unas tremendas ganas de llorar, ocultas, como siempre, por una sonrisa dulce y cálida.

Sabía que el mayor lo apreciaba y estaría a su lado siempre fielmente, pero tenía miedo, de que los sentimientos puros del castaño fueran solo una ilusión del pasado, un simple, pero hermoso espejismo de confusión. No sabía si podía igualar a Jack, y todas las fuerzas de sentirse único se le iban al instante ¿Quién era realmente Oz vessalius? Solo, la sombra de Jack vessalius.

Solo quería acurrucarse en los brazos del de ojos felinos y dorados… sentir como le susurraba cosas dulces al oído con un ligero sonrojo. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta, de que para él, el mayor era algo más que su sirviente y amigo, y que su imaginación volando entre besos y caricias no era una ilusión... con el sonrojo en sus mejillas ocultó su mirada entre los dorados y finos cabellos. Todo en su imaginación era imposible… y solo se repitió a si mismo que algo como eso jamás pasaría, y si lo hacía… el sentimiento de Gilbert no sería para él, sino para su antepasado. Sin más soltó a llorar desconsoladamente. Tenía miedo… tanto miedo.

-Gil…- quería correr, gritar, sentirse vivo… querido, necesitaba el amor de Gilbert Nightray como el de nadie más. Con las lágrimas cristalinas saliendo de sus esmeralda ojos nublados por la tristeza. Un abrazo… dulces palabras. En medio de la oscuridad de la biblioteca… dejó que sus lágrimas cristalinas mojaran el volumen 8 de _"el caballero santo"_

-¡Oz…! Te he estado bus…- cuando se dio cuenta que el menor estaba llorando se sorprendió. Ya lo había visto demasiadas veces para su corazón así de trise. En su garganta se formó un nudo y preocupado se acuclilló a la altura del menor que ocultaba su rostro entre las rodillas abrazándose a si mismo- ¿estas bien…?- le dio un cálido abrazo protector… el menor se sonrojó y no supo cómo reaccionar… inconscientemente soltó a llorar aún mas correspondiendo el abrazo. Se sentía débil y no podía articular palabra, lo sabía, ya había preocupado al castaño… y lo menos que quería era hacerle sentir mal.

-¿Qué pasa..?- susurró suavemente cerca de su nuca  
-N-nada… -logró tartamudear con una voz apagada y melancólica… Lo intentó, pero no pudo cubrir todo con una dulce sonrisa… solo una pequeña, nostálgica y dolida por lo bajo. El mayor le jaló de la barbilla con cuidado obligando al rubio a mirarle a los ojos… a lo que este respondió desviando la mirada Enserio estoy bien, no te preocupes logró sonreír cálidamente para intentar calmar a Raven, pero si a alguien conocía bien el joven Nightray, era a su amado amo- Mientes, Oz… ¿lo sabes no? Yo se que estás mal… y no me alejaré hasta hacerte sentir mejor- le dirigió una sutil sonrisa confiada y cálida, sin dejar de abrazar al otro de una manera muy comprometedora.

-G-gil… -el de mirada esmeralda se sonrojó bastante… sintiéndose estremecer al oir el latido melodioso del corazón (que probablemente fallaría por los cigarros algún día) del de ojos ámbar. Debería calmarse, estaba siendo demasiado obvio y se comenzaba a dejar llevar por sus sentimientos y ganas de sentir al castaño. Al final su razón cedió y se aferro al mayor ocultando su rostro en su fuerte pecho.

-No quiero incomodarte con lo que siento… tengo demasiado miedo de perderte como para decírtelo…- susurró decidido acariciando el cabello suave del mayor. El joven Nightray se sorprendió un poco de las palabras del Vessalius… no entendía ¿acaso el menor sentía algo por el…? Negó con la cabeza... no podía hacerse ilusiones como esa, no con Alice en medio. Lo que le veía positivo a esto, y que le sacó una ligera sonrisa, es que a ese paso el de cabello dorado terminaría por contarle todo con sutiles pistas poco a poco

-Gil, ¿Qué viste en sabrie?-

-No quiero pensar en eso…-

-Tú me llamaste "amo" es algo… que te dejé en claro que no me gusta… se lo dijiste a Jack no a mi… ¿cierto? -¿A qué se refería el menor? ¿Estaba celoso? Imposible…

-… ¿A qué viene eso Oz?- le dirigió una filosa mirada de preocupación, Oz era una persona complicada, pero era su persona favorita… y siempre estará ahí para escucharle. El rubio se sonrojó y ocultó la mirada ¿Qué perdía con decírselo? Nada. Todo, ya estaba perdido.

-…. Jack… era muy importante ¿no?- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió sus ojos cristalizarse más, se mordió el labio inferior, y ocultando con sus dorados cabellos la mirada esmeralda, se armó de valor para continuar- Tengo miedo, de tantas cosas, soy un cobarde… pero aún así… saber que solo soy la sombra de un héroe… la sombra de una persona tan importante para ti, hace...que… no pueda pensar más que en que lo que tú sienes por mí... no sea más que un espejismo... de quien realmente es tu fidelidad, es de Jack- empezó con tono firme y decidido... y acabó con una temerosa, temblorosa y depresiva voz en susurros. El contratista de Raven no supo que decir. Primero se sorprendió, ¿Qué sentía Oz por él? Claramente era algo más fuerte de lo que se imaginaba. Luego pensó, ¿Qué quien era Jack vessalius para el…? No tenía ni idea, y aún así sabía ciertas cosas que vio en sabrie. Jack era su amo, al que servía con entusiasmo cuando era pequeño…después de todo el era Gilbert "el pequeño Gil" de el vessalius de hace 100 años, pero algo sabía… ¡Oz era todo para él! Era su felicidad, era su tristeza, era su emoción era tan adicto a la presencia del menor como al cigarro, pero no solo eso… amaba a Oz vessalius… tanto, que sería capaz de dar su vida, sacrificar la de alguien más, hacer todo lo que le pidiera , todo, el haría todo por su amado Oz. A pesar de que lo que le acababa de plantear el rubio podría ser cierto, él sabía que solo había amado al menor, porque lo sentía en su corazón, todos los días, todo el tiempo… era algo que no pensaba solo lo sentía. Porque su corazón latía más fuerte en su compañía y solo con mirarle sonreír le ponía feliz. esta vez no tuvo miedo al rechazo.

-Tienes razón Oz -el menor se asustó, no se esperaba esa respuesta -Pero en algo te equivocas -sonrió dulcemente -Jack era muy importante para mí, pero lo que yo siento por ti…es completamente diferente, porque…- tomándolo de la cintura acerco sus rostros, los labios a escasos centímetros- Porque yo te amo- susurró con delicadeza sobre los labios del oji verde, rozando sus labios, pudo sentir el dulce sabor de los finos y suaves labios del menor que estaba sorprendido y rojo como tomate. Sintiéndose seguro de si mismo, unió sus labios en un dulce beso sabor a cigarros de caramelo, suave, sutil y lleno de amor.

Cuando el menor reaccionó, correspondió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del Nightray con suavidad. Demasiado feliz para pensar el algo continuó el beso, profundizándolo al incitar al mayor a saborear con su lengua la pequeña cavidad húmeda del menor, la cual sabía a dulces y caramelos, mientras el rubio hacía lo mismo sintiendo el sabor a tabaco, pero aunque el odiara el sabor del cigarro… en la boca de su persona más amada sabia mejor que el dulce más fino que hubiera probado.

El mayor un poco sonrojado por la iniciativa un poco mas apasionada del menor, se sintió la persona más feliz al saberse correspondido, y tomando el control el dulce y profundo beso siguió abrazando al menor.

Cuando sintieron el aire faltaran e separaron unidos por un fino hilo de saliva.. se miraron dulcemente con las mejillas sonrojadas. La respiración de ambos estaba agitada provocando que ambos jadearan ligeramente. No sabían que iba a pasar después, peor sabían que era bueno y con delicadeza se tomaron las manos como tontos enamorados en silencio.

-Oz, tu eres Oz, Jack es Jack.. son muy diferentes… y para mi tu lo eres todo… -toda la tristeza de momentos anteriores se había desvanecido, el menor sonrió por lo bajo con un ligero sonrojo y le dijo al Nightray

-… ¿Sabes que te amo?-

-Si, aunque hace unos momentos lo creía imposible… -sonrió para sí dulcemente mientras agitaba el cabello dorado del vessalius sentándolo en su regazo y apoyando el cuello en la rubia cabeza del menor como un gato.

-Hooo ¿y porque no lo creías posible?-

-El mayor hizo una mueca de enojo incomodo-

-Una palabra… A-LI-CE- pronuncio claramente celoso-

-Pero ahora soy solo tuyo ¿no?- sonrió pícaramente y rodeó dl cuello del mayor con sus brazos mientras este le tomaba de la cintura complacido.

-Y yo cuido muy bien lo que es mi propiedad… -comenzó a besar su cuello levemente, cuando de repente..

-Ahhh ¿pero que tenemos aquí nee? -el albino determinado "payaso" salió del libro macabramente, para encontrarse con esa escena comprometedora y reír pícaramente

-¡ Break..!- pronunció apenadísimo Raven

-Ohhh que linda escena... ¿Me incluyen?- sonrió pervertidamente- ¿¡P-pero que!?- preguntaron al unísono la feliz pareja rojos como jitomates

-Lalala era broma… pero.. neee ¡Todos tienen que saber!

-¡No espera Break!

Ya era demasiado tarde, solo escucharon como el mayor de ojo rojo corría por toda la mansión gritando "¡Oz y Gil son novios!" lo que provocó que todo el mundo se despertara, excepto Alice, que soñaba con rica y jugosa carne. Durante toda esa semana… fueron el tema de conversación, chiste y los acosados del mes… y a pesar de eso.. no importaba, porque estaban juntos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
Mmm Yo normalmente el apellido de Oz lo escribo "Bezarius" pero esta vez me dio por pornerlo asi xD

espero que les haya gustad y.. un review? onegaaai


End file.
